Hope  A Cura
by Majin Lu
Summary: Há certas coisas na vida que são inevitáveis. Porém, manter a Esperança ajuda a vencer e superar certos males... É isso que a família Briefs vai tentar descobrir, na busca pela tão sonhada cura.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball não me pertence, pertence a Akira Toriyama e blá blá blá..._

_**Título:**__ Hope – A Cura_

_**Autora:**__ Majin Lú_

_**Descrição:**__ Há certas coisas na vida que são inevitáveis. Porém, manter a Esperança ajuda a vencer e superar certos males... É isso que a família Briefs vai tentar descobrir, na busca pela tão sonhada cura._

_**Classificação:**__ 12 anos ; Drama, Agnst._

¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

**Hope - A Cura**

"_**Será assim, amiga: um certo dia..."**_

-Doutor! D-doutor Hugles - uma voz aflita intensificava-se em direção ao escritório médico.

-Hum?

-Doutor!!! - uma enfermeira de meia-idade, vestida de branco, entra no recinto, onde havia um homem confortavelmente sentado em sua poltrona, na qual tentava descansar depois de uma longa e arriscada cirurgia que havia feito. Bebia um sorvo de café quando ouviu a voz da mulher. Ele olha para porta, onde estava a enfermeira:

-O que aconteceu?

-Doutor- ela toma ar -É uma emergência! Os Briefs, doutor. Os Briefs!

_Os Briefs..._

A palavra ecoou em sua cabeça. Hugles já era um senhor de idade, médico renomado e também médico particular dos Briefs. Bulma confiou a ele o segredo da família, o que envolvia o termo _saiyajin_. Levantou-se subitamente preocupado:

--O que aconteceu, enfermeira Kaiko? O que houve com... _Trunks_?

-Não é só o jovem Trunks, doutor... a _senhora_, ela também... - apenada, ela olha para o chão.

-Bulma? -perguntou incrédulo, tentando assimilar o que teria acontecido com ela.

-Sim, os dois deram entrada ao mesmo tempo na emergência. O doutor Reaves está tratando do jovem e a doutora Karen da senhora Briefs. O caso deles é grave...

Hugles estava com o semblante preocupado. Começou a suar frio:

-E... _Vegeta_? -foi a única coisa que lhe passou na cabeça no momento.

-Está muito agitado, senhor. As enfermeiras e seguranças não conseguem acalmá-lo.

_-"Era de se esperar... Vegeta..."_

**-HUGLES!!!**

-Vegeta?! -disse Hugles surpreso. Neste momento Vegeta tinha entrado com tudo em sua sala. Ele aparentava estar um pouco esgotado.

-Esse hospital inútil! Grrrrrrrrrrrr -e pega o doutor pela gola da camisa, tirando-o do chão **-Salve-os agora mesmo! SALVE-OS!!! TODOS!**

-V-Veg-geta m-me s-ol-olte!

Neste momento, mãos seguram os braços de Vegeta. Eram as mãos da enfermeira de meia-idade, tentando impedí-lo de fazer uma grande besteira. Ela nunca vira antes um homem neste estado de fúria e desespero antes. Lágrimas começam a rolar do rosto da assustada senhora.

Ao ouvir o pranto da mulher, Vegeta solta o colarinho de Hugles. Derrotado, eles deixa a gravidade surtir efeito sobre seu corpo e cai, de joelhos, no chão...

-Salve-os... _por favor_... - a última palavra, quase inaudível ao ouvido humano, foi dita por um príncipe desesperado.

-Vegeta - Hugles começa, com as mãos massageando seu pescoço, não sabendo bem o que dizer -Eu ainda não seu o que está acontecendo, qual é o estado real deles, mas... mas eu prometo que farei todo o meu possível. Tenha... _fé_.

_"-O único que nos resta agora, Vegeta - ela olha para baixo tentando segurar o pranto, enquanto seus cabelos turquesas escondiam sua face -É ter... Fé.-"_

-F-fé...?

_Sala de emergência:_

-Os batimentos dele começaram a cair... Doutor, estamos perdendo-o... **DOUTOOOOOR!** -uma voz desesperada ecoava pelo ambiente...

_Em outra sala..._

-Doutora, ela está recobrando a consciência...

-S-Salve -com dificuldade a jovem senhora Briefs, que acabara de acordar, balbuciava: -S-salv-ve- os... -e uma singela, mas sincera lágrima rolava, e seus olhos se fechavam novamente, enquanto que a máquina de batimentos cardíacos começava a desenhar uma linha _contínua..._

/\/\/\/\

"**Será assim, amiga: um certo dia**

**Estando nós a contemplar o poente**

**Sentiremos no rosto, de repente**

**O beijo leve de uma aragem fria."**

... tristemente, _contínua..._

...indesejavelmente, _contínua..._

"**Tu me olharás silenciosamente**

**E eu te olharei também, com nostalgia**

**E partiremos, tontos de poesia**

**Para a porta de treva aberta em frente."**

Kis baixando... _desaparecendo..._

"**Ao transpor as fronteiras do Segredo**

**Eu, calmo, te direi: - Não tenhas medo**

**E tu, tranqüila, me dirás: - Sê forte."**

Vegeta abre os olhos assustado. Ele _treme..._ algo o sufoca.

_Medo..._

_...Dor..._

_...Solidão..._

_...Desespero..._

_...Impotência..._

_...Ódio?!_

"**E como dois antigos namorados**

**Noturnamente triste e enlaçados**

**Nós entraremos nos jardins da morte." **

-Bulma... Trunks... **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sozinho, descansava em baixo de uma árvore. Tíbios raios de sol infiltravam-se pelas folhas. O céu estava limpo e se estendia na imensidão de um azul infinito. Abriu os olhos, contemplando este azul que lhe trazia, de uma forma tão clara, o brilho do azul dos olhos dos seres que tanto amava... Não podia mais esconder de si mesmo este fato. E não queria... e, num breve momento, veio, como um flash, a lembrança daquele dia de primavera, a um ano atrás...

"_**...Nós entraremos nos jardins da morte."**_

_-Bulma... Trunks... __**NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

Um grito desesperado ecoou pelo hospital da Capital do Oeste. Vegeta sai, em super velocidade em direção as salas de emergência, deixando um doutor Hugles e uma enfermeira, parados, sem reação.

Memorizou o lugar onde o_ Ki_ se seu filho fora sentido pela última vez. Entra, rapidamente, no quarto onde estava Trunks. Lá, médicos tentavam, em vão, reanimar o rapaz...

_"-Vegeta...-ela diz num sussurro, enquanto se aconchegava em seu peito -Se um dia tiver que escolher entre mim e nossos filhos -ela respira e olha diretamente pra ele -... Bem... -ela sorri- Você sabe o que deve fazer...-"_

-Como? O senhor não pode entrar aqui, porq...

Não terminou de falar. Doutor Reaves estava surpreso com o olhar daquele homem desconhecido, que começara a dar socos no peito do paciente. Os auxiliares tentaram segurar o homem estranho que entrara brutalmente no local. Em vão. Foram arremessados ao longe pelo simples intento.

Vegeta continuara com seus socos. Era um atrás do outro, carregados com uma imensa quantidade de ki, além das emoções indescritíveis de quem os executada... um misto de raiva, fúria, desespero e ...esperança.

-**MOLEQUE!!!** Grrrrrrrrrrrr Não pense que vai se livrar de mim assim!!!! -gritava executando os socos.

_"-Eu prometo, velho... não desistirei tão fácil...-"_

-Você ainda terá que compensar seu treinamento... Sua mãe está em outra sala se esforçando pra conceber seu irmão!!! Grrrrr -mais socos- Então, não desista! OUVIU?! TRUUUUUUUUUUNKS!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!- e, com isso, desfere um último soco depositando todas as mais variadas emoções numa proporção estrondosa.

... T-tum tum... ...**TUM TUM...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Doutor... -a voz de um enfermeiro se juntou ao som do bip da máquina- O coração... o coração do paciente voltou a bater!

O doutor, assombrado e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz e aliviado, tira os olhos do aparelho que acusava os batimentos cardíacos do paciente e olha para onde estava...

-Mas... o-onde? Onde está o louco que invadiu a sala... -e completou- ...e que salvou a vida do paciente?

-N-Não sei, doutor Reaves. Ele estava aqui há alguns segundos atrás...

Segundos atrás... Segundos estes que foram suficientes para que Vegeta chegasse à sala onde Bulma estava. Quando chegou lá, parou depois de cruzar a porta. Viu a equipe médica se esforçando para manter a paciente viva. Lembrou vagamente do tanque de regeneração. Os médicos de Freeza colocavam o paciente lá e seja o que Kami Sama quisesse. Os humanos não tinham estes tanques... mas davam tudo de si para manter uma pessoa viva. Ele via, em câmera lenta, como todos estavam concentrados em trazer a mulher que estava na maca, mulher esta que eles nem conheciam, à vida. Havia a máquina de choque... e palavras de ordem... Esforços para mantê-la viva, ela e o bebê... _o bebê_... Como sua mãe, o ki dele também estava fraco, mas ainda emanava uma energia singela.

Ele permaneceu parado. Sabia que o método que usara há segundos atrás em Trunks não seria eficaz num corpo tão humano e frágil como o de Bulma. Só restava a ele deixá-la nas mãos dos humanos. Só restava ter...

_"-O único que nos resta agora, Vegeta- ela olha para baixo tentando segurar o pranto, enquanto seus cabelos turquesas escondiam sua face -É ter... Fé.-"_

...Fé. Ele tinha que ter fé. Confiar a vida de sua mulher e filho àquelas pessoas. Ele sabia dos riscos. Só restava esperar e desejar que tudo desse certo...

_"-Não se preocupe. –ela diz num sussurro, olhando fixamente nos olhos negros dele- Depois de tudo o que passamos, tudo vai dar certo, né."_

Os médicos estavam tão concentrados em reanimar a paciente que nem notaram a presença do príncipe, que permanecia imóvel perto à porta. Ele apenas monitorava o pequeno fio de ki que o corpo dela emanava. Era um ki débil, no limite máximo entre a vida e a morte, assim como o ki do bebê... Ficar parado era angustiante... a sensação de impotência o sufocava... Não iria conseguir ficar parado por muito tempo, mas ele prometeu...

_"-Me prometa... tudo o que tiver que ser será, Vegeta. Quando tomamos esta decisão, sabíamos das conseqüências... E eu, sinceramente -ela mexe a cabeça para um lado- Não me arrependo de nada."_

-Bulma... _fique comigo..._ -disse numa baixa e última súplica. Ele não sabia... _rezar._

_Um sussurro..._

_-V-Vegeta..._

Seus olhos se arregalam... não... Ele NÃO estava sonhando... era a voz...

Tum... ... ...tum...

-B-Bulma?!

Tum... **TUM TUM TUM...**

_...dela._

A voz dela sussurrando seu nome. Era TUDO o que ele mais precisava ouvir. Aliviou-se ao sentir que o ki dela voltara aos poucos ao nível normal. Um... _milagre_? Não importava. O importante era poder ouvir a voz... _a voz dela._

-Doutora! -a voz de uma enfermeira trouxe Vegeta de volta à realidade -Os sinais vitais da paciente- havia surpresa em sua voz- Estão normalizados!

Um sentimento de esperança toma conta da equipe médica.

-Vamos continuar a cesariana. Temos que salvar o bebê!

_O bebê..._

Um membro da equipe médica, finalmente, nota a presença de Vegeta, que ainda permanecia, imóvel, perto da porta.

-Ei, senhor. O senhor não...

-...Posso ficar aqui -terminou, calmamente, por si próprio a frase do enfermeiro.

-É, que bom que o senhor tem consciência disso...

Vegeta não replicou.

-Bem -começou a doutora -O senhor deve ser o marido dela, estou certa?

Vegeta assente com a cabeça.

-Enfermeira Tompson, leve o senhor para colocar roupas hospitalares apropriadas. Creio que ele vai querer ver o nascimento do seu filho -dizia doutor Hugles, já todo preparado com suas vestes, máscara e luvas em mãos, enquanto entrava no recinto.

-Hugles? -disse Vegeta surpreso. Estava tão preso aos acontecimentos que nem notara a presença do velho médico.

-Sim, Vegeta. Você não acharia que eu perderia a oportunidade de realizar outro parto da Bulma. E, da última vez, não lembro de você estar presente. Hora de tirar o atraso. Enfermeira...

-Sim, doutor. Por favor, senhor Vegeta -ela lembra do doutor o chamando por este nome- Venha comigo –conduzia ela um Vegeta confuso, que a seguiu sem relutar.

Depois de cinco minutos, Vegeta retorna a sala onde o doutor Hugles e a doutora Karen realizavam a cesariana. Os sinais vitais da gestante estavam normalizados. Porém, o que preocupava a equipe médica era o estado do bebê.

-Ei, Vegeta. Vê se ajuda além de ficar olhando.

'_Hun?'_ –pensou e gruniu.

-Nada de 'grrr'. Você pode sentir o tal do ki, né? -perguntava o doutor, despreocupado com o fato de estar falando daquele jeito com Vegeta - Então, me diga. O que sente?

-Está bastante oscilante.

-Ah... isso não deve ser muito bom, né? -continuava com o bisturi abrindo o ventre da paciente.

-Cala a boca Hugles e faz o seu trabalho! Gumph.

-Será que vai nascer com calda? -perguntou Hugles inocentemente. Os demais membros da equipe apenas ouviam curiosos e surpresos pelo tipo da conversa. Afinal não era todo dia que um médico perguntava se uma criança nasceria com uma cauda.

-Eu vou lá saber. Por que você não consegue trabalhar quieto, Hugles? Grr! Se concentre no que faz! –ordenava um já estressado Vegeta.

-Vegeta. Quem é o médico aqui, eu ou você?

-Oras, seu! Eu só não te mato porque...

-Vegeta. -era a voz de Bulma, que acabara de acordar, o chamando. Ele se aproxima dela.

-Shiu. -e, suavemente, ele passa a mão pelos poucos fios de cabelo que escaparam do domínio da toca -Tudo ficará bem.

-V-você fica lindo de máscara... -ela sorri pelo comentário. Para ela, seu homem ficava lindo de qualquer jeito. -O bebê. Como ele está?

Vegeta troca olhares com Hugles:

-Que foi? -disse Hugles com uma sombracelha arqueada -Você não me mandou ficar quieto e fazer meu trabalho? -e volta a fazer os cortes- _"Hi, hi."_

_-"Hugles, maldito! Humph"_ -pensou e, virando-se para Bulma, diz: -Está tudo bem.

-E Trunks?

-Ele está bem. Os médicos estão cuidando dele. Acabei de sair de lá.

-F-fico f-feliz.. por ele e-star bem e... p-por você ter ido vê-lo primeiro -e sorri.

-Shiu, não fale muito.

-Mania de mandar os outros ficarem quietos -comenta Hugles num tom de gozação. Os demais da equipe médica apenas continuavam ouvindo e faziam sua parte.

-Seu...

-Calma aê, Vegeta. Relaxa. Vamos fazer uma aposta. Valendo 500 zenis. Você acha que será menino ou menina?

-Seu verme. Você já sabe o sexo, porque fez o ultra-som. –diz o príncipe, seguido de seu típico rolar de olhos.

-Bem, então que tal essa? Com calda ou sem calda? Eu não sei, porque a calda se desenvolve no último mês...

-Com... Cauda.

-Oh! Feito. Sem calda pra mim então. -e sorri- Bem, agora que eu já te distraí conversando, posso realizar a retirada do bebê.

-Como?

Vegeta estava surpreso. Então, aquele velhote estava o distraindo o tempo todo com seu papo furado. Mas ele tinha que confessar... tinha funcionado! Quando deu por si, já chegara o momento de retirar o bebê... seu filho ou filha iria, finalmente, nascer.

Bulma, por sua vez, estava calma. Sabia que o que tinha que ser, seria. Pensava em Trunks, seu filho, que estava em outra sala. Neste momento, ela sente uma mão pegando na sua. Era a mão de Vegeta. Ela sorri. Agora, só restava a ela esperar.

Assim, Hugles começa a retirada do bebê com todo o cuidado com o cordão umbilical, uma vez que eles iriam, imediatamente, extrair as células presentes no mesmo. Era um momento delicado. Vegeta estava com todo seu foco para o ventre de Bulma, onde toda a atenção do ambiente também estava concentrada.

_Pranto..._

Um pranto... infantil.

Um ki poderoso e cheio de vida toma conta do ambiente. Um poderoso ki saiyajin...

-Parabéns, Bulma, Vegeta. É uma linda e saudável _menina_!

...o ki de sua filha. O Ki da filha deles.

-E sem calda! Vegeta, você me deve 500 zenis -e um sorriso de orelha a orelha toma conta do semblante do doutor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O dia está muito bonito hoje.

E pensar que já faz um ano que eu poderia ter me encontrado de novo com Enma-daioh. Só de lembrar, me dá um arrepio na espinha. Lembro-me também do sofrimento de todos com minha pessoa e do apoio incondicional que me deram.

Não queria morrer. Queria viver, aproveitar bastante a vida. Já morri uma vez quando tinha 8 anos de idade quando lutei contra Majin Boo. Mas era diferente. A Terra tinha explodido, não havia um lugar para voltar. Meu pai, minha mãe e amigos também estavam mortos, assim como toda população do planeta. Portanto, não estaria sozinho no outro mundo. Eu teria a eles como eles teriam a mim. Simples assim.

Pode parecer egoísmo, mas era como me sentia. Naquela época eu era uma criança. Mas fui crescendo e tomando gosto pela vida. Então, veio a doença. Foram tempos difíceis... era difícil aceitar, uma vez que nem Shenlong daria conta do meu caso. Confesso que cheguei a pensar em desistir. Quantas vezes não fraquejei... Não foi fácil me sentir daquele jeito. Sim, eu Trunks Briefs, tinha leucemia. Aos meus 12 anos a doença foi diagnosticada. O tratamento foi difícil, uma vez que eu sou um híbrido humano-saiyajin. Não havia doadores no mundo para mim. Apenas Gohan e Goten, meu melhor amigo, poderiam ser meus doadores, mas as células das medulas deles não eram compatíveis. Lembro-me bem da aflição de todos e de como minha mãe se escondia para poder chorar sozinha. Mas lembro-me também da alegria e esperança de todos ao saberem que Videl e Gohan teriam um filho. E, depois de nove meses, nasceu a Pan. E, assim como seu pai Gohan e Goten, ela não era compatível...

Mas é melhor parar de pensar nisso, porque não quero soar depressivo. Levanto da minha cama e saio do quarto em direção a uma porta ao lado da do meu quarto. Abro-a lentamente. Parece até que entro em um outro mundo. Um mundo cor-de-rosa, habitado por seres de pelúcia e governado por uma pequena princesa. Entro vagarosamente como bom forasteiro que sou e vou em direção ao berço, o trono de vossa alteza. Argh! A colcha dos Teletubbies de novo? O que isso faz aqui? Que eu me lembre eu e meu pai nos livramos dessa coisa, mas mamãe insiste com isso! Mas, deixo isso pra lá. Volto minha atenção a ela, que dorme, tranqüila, em seu berço.

_"Trunks, esta é tua irmãzinha! -disse entregando-na nos braços do jovem Briefs."_

Agora ela dorme, né? E pensar que, nesta noite, não consegui pregar os olhos porque ela resolver abrir o berreiro. Dou um bocejo só de lembrar no fato –Ai, que sono- Esfrego meus olhos com as costas de minha mão direita. Oh vontade que deu de jogá-la pela janela... Não, não posso nem pensar em fazer isso com minha irmãzinha querida. Papai e mamãe me matariam... talvez quando ela aprender a voar, quem sabe... Ha há, é claro que é brincadeira!

_"Filho... seu pai e eu ainda não escolhemos um nome para ela."_

De repente, ela se mexe, como se sabendo de meus planos 'malígnos'. Ela se mexe novamente e acorda. Ah, como ele é bonitinha! Sorrio. Mas chega de momentos 'cute'. Seus pequenos olhos azuis me encaram, como se dissessem "Não é a mamãe!" Ela faz uma cara feia. Não dá pra negar que ela é mesmo filha do meu pai. Ah não! Arregalo meus olhos. Ela vai começar a chorar.

_"Você não gostaria de escolher?"_

-Não! Não, B-chan querida -digo agitado, mas logo suavizo minha voz. Pego-a no colo -Sou eu, seu lindo e forte irmãozão, o Trunks -dou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"_E-Eu? –pergunta incrédulo, com a voz ainda um pouco debilitada, apontando o dedo indicador de sua mão direita pra si próprio."_

-Tunk. -ela diz, sorrindo.

Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Me derreto todo quando ela me chama assim: 'Tunk'

_"O nome dela..."_

-Sim, sou eu. Então, nem pense em chorar, senão eu choro também. Agora que você acordou, vou te levar para passear no jardim! -com isso, saio da 'rosalândia' todo animado com meu pequeno anjo nos braços...

_"...será Bra."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, que dia calmo. Um dia de folga realmente me fez bem. Se bem que na noite não dormi direito. Bra-chan estava muito agitada. Estou aqui na cozinha, lavando louça. É! Bulma Briefs lavando a louça. Poderia deixar para os empregados, mas descobri que lavar a louça é um dos melhores momentos de reflexão depois do banho. Estou preocupada, apesar de tudo. E imaginar que um tempo atrás minha vida foi uma simples loteria, entregada à sorte ou ao azar. Do meu filho não ter nenhum doador no universo inteiro. Foi quando eu engravidei. Sabia dos riscos, que seria uma gravidez difícil devido a minha idade, beirando os cinqüenta. Mas eu tinha fé que meu bebê seria compatível com Trunks. E, assim, minha pequena princesinha nasceu com uma importante missão. Me lembro daquele dia em que finalmente teria os resultados. No dia em que...

_"-Bulma, Vegeta -Hugles segurava um papel e estava com o semblante sério._

_-Pode falar, Hugles -Vegeta disse firmemente._

_-Sim, Hugles... por favor, acabe com nossa aflição –ela morde o lábio inferior- Pode dizer. Estou preparada para tudo!_

_-Ela é... a pequena B-chan é..."_

-Mãe! -era Trunks entrando com Bra na cozinha.

-Filho, você me assustou. -ela sorri e continua -Então, sua irmãzinha acordou.- ela faz um carinho na cabeça de Bra e, depois, na de Trunks. Os fios púrpuras e cheios de vida estavam lá, novamente -E, você garotão? Dormiu bem?

Trunks a olha com uma cara de 'ainda pergunta?', mas logo sorri: -Digamos que alguém ficou me perturbando -e olha para a pequena em seu colo. Bra apenas faz uma careta infantil e estende os braços para sua mãe:

-Ma ma...

Bulma a pega no colo e diz:

-Eu sei, sinto muito, filho. Parece que esta pequena aqui está muito agitada ultimamente.

-Tudo bem -e sorri- Mas, apesar de tudo, sei que ela está feliz em ajudar ele também depois que ela crescer mais. As células do cordão só deram para uma pessoa. Mas quando ela crescer, ela poderá fazer outra doação.

-Sim, também acho. Tão pequena e com uma grande responsabilidade.

-Tudo dará certo, mamãe. Como está indo com a máquina?

-Tudo vai bem. Mas vai demorar alguns anos para se fazer a viagem. Mas como é uma viagem temporal, esses anos não farão a menor diferença –ela deduz.

-Eu não perguntei antes, mas... Quem irá?

-Seu pai. Não precisei nem pedir. Ele se ofereceu...

Mãe e filho trocaram olhares de cumplicidade e logo desviaram a atenção para a pequena no colo de Bulma, que fazia sinais que queria descer. Atendendo ao pedido, Bulma a coloca no chão cuidadosamente.

-Você quer caminhar um pouco, B-chan? -a voz de Trunks era suave- Vamos ao jardim. Eu te prometi, né? -e sorri pegando a irmã pela mão. Era muito pequena comparada a sua mão de guerreiro, mas tinha uma pegada forte. –Mamãe, vamos ao jardim. Sinto o Ki do papai lá também. A senhora também vem?

-Já vou filho. Estou quase acabando aqui -e sorri.

-Tudo bem então. -disse Trunks saindo com as mãos dadas à pequena Bra. Bulma apenas observava seus dois tesouros saindo pela porta da cozinha de mãos dadas. Não poderia estar mais feliz.

_"-...B-chan é ...compatível!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**15 anos depois... Ano 896 da Era do Dragão.**_

-Tudo pronto –dizia uma Bulma, bem mais velha, animada. –A máquina do tempo já está carregada. Você já pode partir, Vegeta.

-Que bom, espero que tudo dê certo.

Era a voz de Goku que falara, fazendo bons votos.

-Kakarotto? –ele gruniu, surpreso -O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Goku acabara de se teletransportar para os jardins da Corporação Cápsula com seu filho Goten, Chichi, Gohan, Videl e Pan, agora com 17 anos.

-Nós viemos ver a sua partida, Vegeta. Afinal, também estamos preocupados com _Mirai Trunks_. Esperamos que as células tronco de Bra ajude o outro Trunks, uma vez que é muito provável que ele tenha adoecido também. É o mínimo que podemos fazer por ele depois dele ter nos ajudado com a doença de Goku e nos avisado sobre os andróides.– respondeu Chi Chi no lugar de seu marido.

-Isso tudo que a Chichi disse –e dá um sorriso maroto –E, também, porque sabemos que a Bulma ficará muito feliz quando você voltar e dará uma festa. E festa quer dizer muita comida! Hum –dizia passando a mão na barriga.

Todos caem pra trás.

-Kakarotto, seu maldito. Cala essa sua boca! –dizia já tendo um 'tic' nervoso.

-Então –Gohan interviu tentando mudar de assunto e aproveitando pra tirar uma dúvida que o afligia -Como foi a extração das células tronco de Bra?

-Graças a Kami, deu tudo certo! Bra está no hospital, ainda não recebeu alta. Trunks está com ela, mas, felizmente, já temos as células em mãos –Bulma aponta uma espécie de pote lacrado, em cima de uma mesa a sua esquerda, onde continha as células em um recipiente de vidro congeladas na temperatura ideal.

-E como ela reagiu? –perguntou Videl referindo-se a Bra, olhando para sua filha Pan, que estava ao seu lado.

-Ontem ela estava um pouco agitada e preocupada, mas tudo ocorreu muito bem. Ela se acalmou e a operação para extração das células da medula foi um sucesso!

-Fico feliz por tudo ter dado certo! –Pan disse sorrindo –Agora só falta esta viagem.

Todos olham, neste momento, para a grande máquina do tempo com o logo da Capsule Corp. Bulma construiu uma com base nos dados da de Mirai.

-É melhor eu partir –disse Vegeta pegando o pote que continha as células da medula. Ele vai em direção à máquina e está prestes a subir, quando...

-Espere!

-Trunks? –Goten ficou surpreso ao ver seu amigo chegar voando a toda velocidade em direção a eles.

Trunks aterrisa. Ele vai em direção à máquina com todos acompanhando seus passos com os olhos.

-O que foi, filho? –Bulma perguntou ao ver seu jovem filho tirando algo do bolso da sua calça de moleton.

-Eu não me perdoaria se perdesse este momento –disse deixando a vista o objeto que tirara momentos antes do bolso. O objeto chama a atenção de todos.

"_-Trunks... –ela disse vagarosamente._

_-Bra, que bom que você acordou. –ele sorri._

_-E a viagem? –ela logo pergunta, um pouco agitada._

_-Ainda não aconteceu. Papai e mamãe estão lá em casa fazendo os últimos ajustes. Em breve papai parte._

_-E o que você faz aqui ainda? Deveria estar lá. –a última frase foi dita em um sussurro. Ela estava um pouco cansada._

_-Bra... –a voz dele soava preocupada._

_-Pode ir, eu estarei bem. Eu estou morrendo de sono mesmo. E, depois, você vai voltar aqui, né? –ela sorri._

_Trunks assente com a cabeça e dá um beijo na face de sua irmã e sai em direção à janela, de onde diz: -Descanse. – ele se prepara para partir –E mais uma coisa... –Bra olha pra ele curiosa: -...Te amo muito, B-chan! -e, com isso, ele sai voando a toda velocidade._

_-Também te amo, Trunks..."_

Trunks passa por seu pai e pára em frente à máquina. Ele tira a tampa da caneta de cor preta que tinha em mãos e escreve algo, com quatro letras, na superfície de fora da máquina. Ele entrega um pedaço de papel a seu pai, uma fotografia, que mostrava um Trunks risonho e abraçado à sua irmã de 15 anos, que também sorria e vazia sinal de 'V' com a mão direita. Trunks diz: -Uma recordação... para o outro eu. Agora pode ir, velho. –Trunks sorri, fazendo sinal de positivo com as mãos. Todos os presentes sorriem também, menos Vegeta, que se move e entra na máquina, mas não sem antes de devolver o sinal de positivo com as mãos, sinal este só visto por Trunks.

Trunks se afasta da máquina, enquanto que Bulma chega atrás dele, abraçando-o. Os Son também se aproximam deles e vêem como Vegeta fecha a escotilha, liga a máquina e some, alguns instantes depois.

-Trunks. –Goten chama pelo amigo, se aproximando vagarosamente –O que você escreveu na máquina?

-Bem... –Trunks dá um sorriso de satisfação, olhando para o céu. –Escrevi meus mais sinceros votos...

'_**Hope'**_

¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

**Soneto da Hora Final** - Vinicius de Moraes

**Nota da autora:** Olá a todos! O que dizer sobre "HOPE - A CURA"? Bem, sempre quis fazer um fic mais profundo, que não fosse algo cômico. Acho que consegui atingir pelo menos boa parte do meu objetivo. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos! XD Ah, mais uma coisa. Este soneto é o meu favorito!


End file.
